


A 'Human' Holiday

by Hadronix



Series: The Travels and AU Shenanigans of Lupus [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Awkwardness, Even MORE Lupus shenanigans, F/M, Father's Day, Nicknames, This time it includes both packs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: There are a lot of 'holidays' that the beast races don't have, one of them is happening today. Father's Day. Corrin and her mate, Kaden. Keaton and his mate, Selkie. Both of their offspring and Vella are going to get a visit from Corrin's family. Unfortunately, Corrin isn't the best at remembering and the calendar she got is lost...





	A 'Human' Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Father's Day!
> 
> I was going to say this is an AU, but instead I am going to consider this a huge time skip from 'Struggles of Raising Hybrids', which was originally titled, 'When a Kitsune and a Half-Dragon Mate with Each Other…'.
> 
> So in this, there are two packs of offspring that have matured somewhat.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Canon Name = Nickname: Corrin = Lupus. Kaden = Ka-da. Velouria = Vella. Keaton = Keaty. Selkie = Silky. Ryoma = Red. Hinoka = Hina. Sakura = Saku. Takumi = Tako. Setsuna = Seta.
> 
> Lupus's offspring: Nozarmus: He is born a dragonling and he has orange scales. Onyx: She is born a dragonling and she has white, orange, and blue scales. Sven: He is born a dragonling and he has blue scales. Si-el: He is born a Kitsune and he has orange fur. Celestine: She is born a Kitsune and has blue fur. Kana: He is born a human and has orange hair.
> 
> Silky's offspring: Xair: He is born a Wolfskin and has white and black fur. Yelena: She is born a Kitsune and has orange fur. Clemente: She is born a Kitsune with black and white fur. Jindriska: He is born a Wolfskin with orange fur. Langul: He is born a Kitsune with black, white, and orange fur, but his orange is a bit more prominent. Angelita: She is born a Wolfskin with black, white and orange fur, but her black is a bit more prominent.

Lupus looked over the area with a somewhat tired eye. She's simply worn out from Silky's unexpected visit. Even after birthing a litter of kits and wolf pups, the playful Kitsune proves to, well… be playful. At least she's resting… behind Lupus. Vella is on her other side. Ka-da and Keaty are both at the entrance of the den…

And all  **twelve**  of the offspring are still outside… still playing. "Ngh…" Lupus groans as she lies her head back down. Six of the offspring are Ka-da's and Lupus's. One is named Sven, who is as 'Dragon' as he can probably get. Lupus honestly doubts he is actually playing with the rest, he's probably sharpening his claws and practicing his combat skills. The next two are more of a mix between Lupus's dragon and Ka-da's Kitsune: Nozarmus and Onyx. The former is just slightly more Kitsune, and as such, he enjoys a good play-time. The latter is more split between all three, but her Dragon and Kitsune blood are strong enough to where her Human blood doesn't really have as much of an effect…

Except when she cries. Oh, it is terrible when she cries. Part screech, part mewl, part human-crying. Ear-grating is the only real word to describe it.

The next two are more Kitsune than the rest: Si-el and Celestine. Si-el is the 'Pure-blooded' Kitsune, an almost exact copy of his father, Ka-da. As he grew older, that also applied to his fur coat… and keeping a brush on him. And like how Si-el is the Kitsune version of Sven, Celestine is the Kitsune dominant but with a fair amount of Dragon version of Nozarmus. Exact opposites. Lastly is Kana, whose blood is equally split between Kitsune, Dragon, and Human.

He is Lupus's favorite.

In terms of playfulness, Si-el dominates that aspect. Following up is Kana, then Celestine, Onyx, Nozarmus, and last is Sven.

In terms of aggressiveness, it's almost the opposite of playfulness: Sven, Si-el, Nozarmus, Onyx, Celestine, then Kana. Which is understandable, males tend to assert dominance… except Kana. Despite being a male, despite having fairly strong Kitsune and Dragon blood, Kana is really passive.

Of course, Lupus's clutch of eggs only yielded half of the current total of offspring present outside, the other half are Silky's and Keaty's combination of pups and kits. First up is the female version of Si-el, Yelena. It's that simple to describe her, she's Si-el… if Si-el was a female. She is a copy of her mother. Second is the Wolfskin equivalent of Sven, Xair. Xair is the only truly 'pure' Wolfskin of the litter and is a visual copy of his father, however, unlike Sven, he at least makes an effort to play. The rest are more of hybrids. For the more Kitsune dominant, there is Clemente, who looks like Silky, if Silky had white and black fur. The second is Langul, who is just sliiiightly more Kitsune than Clemente, his fur is a mixture of Silky's luscious golden yellow and white, along with Keaty's black and white. However, the yellow just is just slightly more prominent than the black. The final two are more Wolfskin dominant, Jindriska is a male, who looks like Keaty, if Keaty had Silky's fur color. Lastly is Angelita, who is female, and is just sliiightly more Wolfskin than Jindriska. Her fur, like Clemente, is a mixture of black, yellow, and white, but her black is slightly more prominent than the yellow.

Essentially, each of Silky's offspring has an opposite. Xair and Yelena, 'Pure' Wolfskin versus 'Pure' Kitsune. Clemente and Jindriska, Hybrid in favor of Kitsune versus Hybrid in favor of Wolfskin. Langul and Angelita, hybrid in favor of Kitsune but with more Wolfskin versus hybrid in favor of Wolfskin but with more Kitsune.

Lupus is in a somewhat similar position. Sven and Si-el, 'Pure' Dragon versus 'Pure' Kitsune. Nozarmus and Celestine, hybrid in favor of Dragon versus hybrid in favor of Kitsune. Onyx and Kana, an almost perfect balance of Human, Dragon, and Kitsune but whose Human is just slightly lower versus a true, perfect balance of Human, Dragon, and Kitsune.

So, in total. Xair, Yelena, Sven, and Si-el are the 'Pure-blooded'. Clemente, Jindriska, Langul, Angelita, Nozarmus, Celestine, Onyx, and Kana are the 'hybrids'.

While in the den, Silky and Ka-da are the Kitsunes, Keaty and Vella are the Wolfskin, and Lupus is half-dragon and half-human. Silky and Keaty are mates, while Lupus and Ka-da are mates… with Vella living with Lupus.

…

And this is the first den that is housing both Beast-races without issue. A den where both Wolfskin and Kitsune live. Sure, it isn't always peaceful as Ka-da and Keaty occasionally clash with each other, but the general idea is that Keaty holds control over Silky and their pups and kits, while Ka-da holds control over Lupus and their dragonlings, kits, and child. Vella… sorta drifts, acting more the 'neutral' party.

Lupus yawns, stretches and rises… then promptly lies back down. "Oof…" She gripes. "Ka-da~! Rub meee… I'm sore." She can hear Keaty snicker.

To which Silky shares a look with Lupus, and wags her eyebrows, "Keaty~! Come rub me, too!"

And now it's Vella who's snickering. "One of us…" Keaty starts.

"I'll keep watch." Vella offers. "You two males need to tend to your mates." Without a single complaint, Vella gets up and, more or less, forcibly takes over watch, shoving the males deeper into the cave. "I better hear legs and tails thumping the floor." She comments with a smile.

"Tails?" Lupus echoes, "But my tail isn't out." She narrows her eyes… then taps into her Dragonstone to get her tail out, "Alright, there."

Keaty and Ka-da share a look with each other, before shrugging in unison. "Don't think this will happen everytime." The two alphas speak at once.

"Y'know, if… ooo…" Lupus's speech is cut off when Ka-da starts rubbing her back. "Mmm…" Well, she was going to comment on how similar Keaty and Ka-da are, but there are certainly more important things to think about right now. Like the feeling of Ka-da's fingers pressing into Lupus's body.

"Oh~!" Silky squeaks in kind, as Keaty applies probably a bit more force than he should.

* * *

Sven watched over the pack… er, packs with a blank expression. He isn't exactly a fan of playtime, unless it's the fast and rough kind. No, correction… it isn't the fast and rough style he likes, it's the blood that gets drawn from it. Due to the relative purity of his Dragon blood, he is far more independent than the rest. In fact, he'll probably be the first one to end up going out and finding a mate, thereby leaving the den. Well, he definitely won't be waiting until adulthood, unlike Si-el, Xair, and Yelena. Such are the facts of being a true dragon…

Ironically, he's more of a dragon than his own mother.

He rolls his verdant green Dragonstone around, contemplating on what exactly to do next. He's already sharpened his claws in both forms… yes, he has claws in his human form, not fingernails. As he grew up, his body has changed to a more draconic appearance. Watery-blue scales have since layered over his skin, his pupils have narrowed, sharpened teeth are packed in his mouth, a forked tongue, and claws. The only true signs that he isn't always a dragon is the hair on his head, nose, and his pointed ears.

His forked tongue flicks out and he tilts his head. He then looks out towards the woods. The alpha… er, Keaty ordered against any lengthy trips out into the forest. Spots have been marked for the maximum distance. The second restriction is that not to entice the stronger of the animals… bears. The third, and last, is that the very moment any of them sees a single trap, all offspring are to return to the den, and Lupus will go out and disarm them.

Despite the war being over, despite the pack no longer being threatened by the supposed 'Nohrian Royalty', despite how diligently Hoshido tries, poachers always keep popping up. Always looking to make gold from Wolfskin or Kitsune pelts…

But, with the news of a dragon, that isn't a wyvern, populating the wilds, there are those looking to scale Lupus and her Dragonstone-wielding offspring. However, unlike a Kitsune or a Wolfskin, these draconic hunters are also interested in their horns and wings.

Humans are a sick bunch.

Even though Sven holds human blood in his body, even with his mother being half-human and having a close connection to her human family, Sven finds it hard to accept them. It's not because he hates them, it's just…

A single generation isn't enough to remove all of the 'bad blood'. All of the 'pure-blooded' offspring are proof of that. Si-el, Xair, Yelena, and Sven all share a common distaste for humans. The rest of the 'hybrids' are accepting of the humans.

"Hey, Sven." Speaking of 'pure-blooded' offspring, his 'brother', Si-el, approaches him. Like with Sven, Si-el has grown more to look like his heritage. Orange fur has grown over his skin, his ears are up and alert, smaller claws relative to Sven replace Si-el's fingernails. His Beaststone rests inside a pocket… he found a vibrant orange one, if Sven recalls correctly. And unlike Sven's smooth surface, Si-el's sports some jagged edges.

"Hey." He curtly replies. "Done playing?"

"Yep." He stands aside Sven. "Hunt?"

Sven licks his lips. "Competition?"

Si-el smirks, "I'm gonna win."

"As if." A pause follows, "Oh… we gotta hunt, anyway." Sven points out, "We're having that… thing today."

Si-el tilts his head, before his fluffy ears twitch and he nods, "Oh yeah… I'm sure we can bring in enough on our own" With the incredibly short conversation finished, the two head out into the woods.

* * *

With a heavy huff, Xair removes himself from playtime. Like his father, Keaty, Xair has a combination of black and white fur covering his body. His claws are slightly longer than his 'sister' Yelena as well as Si-el. He sniffs the air around him, taking note that Sven and Si-el are no longer in the relative safety of the den… hunting. Of course.

Xair's Beaststone is black… though it's almost been dyed red from blood. He… hasn't exactly kept his Beaststone shielded from the kills he made.

Despite Sven's insistence on staying alone, he  **does**  spend a fair amount of time with Si-el… not that he would ever admit it. In fact, Si-el is usually the first one done playing… before going over to Sven, then hunting.

Xair, like his father, opts to lean against a den wall as he watches over the pack… erm, packs. He has a hard time comprehending that Wolfskin and Kitsune are living together without much issue. That his father is Wolfskin, but his mother is Kitsune… that his 'sister' is Kitsune. Yet, he also has a hard time with accepting humans.

All of this tends to put a lot of mental stress on the 'pure-blooded' Wolfskin… the  **only**  pure-blooded Wolfskin, just like Sven is the  **only**  pure-blooded Dragon. Si-el and Yelena are both pure-blooded Kitsune. At times, he wished his father mated with an actual Wolfskin. Not that he would actually voice that. The strong survive, and for his father, there's no better choice than Silky…

No, that's a lie. Lupus would make a far better mate, but apparently she 'chose' to mate with Ka-da.

Whatever. Just another item to add to the list of things he can't understand. Lupus, as the bitch in heat, should have  **no**  say in who she mates with. What  **should**  have happened is that Keaty and Ka-da fought for Lupus, and the winner claims her. But, nope… Lupus interfered with the duel, she pounced for Ka-da and Silky went for Keaty.

A scoff leaves Xair and he turns on his heel. He needs to clear his mind, a-hunting he will go. Besides, there's something planned for today, and since the parents  **clearly**  forgot, it's up to him to get the kills in to make sure there's enough...

* * *

"...huh?" Yelena suddenly asks in the middle of a chase with Celestine, Onyx, Nozarmus, and Kana. Like her mother, Yelena sports golden-yellow fur. Her Beaststone is a vivid red with a few chips in it… The chips in her Stone are intentional, as peach seeds rest in them. Yelena also has gotten Silky's love for peaches.

"What's the matter, big sis?" Clemente asks, her Kitsune Beaststone is a pure-white, while her Wolfskin Beaststone is… well, white but with some black spots. The black spots were rubbed into the stone from a heap of ashes, only so she can directly tell the difference between the two.

Jindriska's ears perk up, "Big brothers has left for… hunting, probably." His Kitsune Beaststone is orange… with red bloodstains, while his Wolfskin Beaststone is a deep, almost dark green.

Celestine nods, her blue fur sorta bouncing along with the motion, "Y'know how our 'pure-blooded' siblings are." As with her fur, the Kitsune Beaststone is a soothing blue, while her Dragonstone is a contradicting vivid red.

"I wish they weren't so… uptight about their 'pure blood'." Onyx gripes while crossing her scaled arms. Her Dragonstone is her name-sake, an Onyx in the shape of an oval. Her Kitsune Beaststone is a shiny and fiery… red ruby, actually. Her 'spicy' scent lines up with Hina, and the two quickly became close from merely a few visits. She is the only one with such 'strange' Stones. Fitting, for the one whose crying grinds against hearing.

"It's just how they're gonna act." Langul shrugs off the concern. His Kitsune Beaststone is a distinct purple-blue combination, whilst his Wolfskin Beaststone is a blue-green combination.

"Doesn't mean it's right." Nozarmus pouts… kinda like what Kana would. In fact, Nozarmus and Kana are near inseparable. They bonded quickly as young, and that bond has only grew since then. His Dragonstone is a midnight blue… just bright enough to not be black. On the other hand, his Kitsune Beaststone is a very lively combination of orange and white.

"They could still be nice about it…" Kana frowns. Despite Lupus not actually saying it out loud, it's clear that she favors Kana. He's the only one who didn't find his own Stones, and it's obvious that someone rich obtained his. His Kitsune Beaststone is a rectangular pure emerald, while his Dragonstone is none other than a completely legitimate  **diamond**. To top it all off, they are both located on a reinforced golden necklace with a double-sided clasp, one gem on each side  **and**  the gems are covered with a thin magical shield to prevent anything from sticking onto them. All are courtesy of Lupus's human family.

See, Lupus's family visited at a few points, pre-announced, of course. And who did they take to the fastest? Kana. The 'true hybrid' quickly became the favorite. However, this is a 'human' thing. In other words…

It doesn't bother any of the members of either packs in the slightest.

But, Kana, having so much Human blood potency inside of him,  **is**  bothered by the fact his Stones are made from such rare and high-quality materials…

Then again, the rest of his pack and Silky's pack have found and chosen theirs on their own much, much earlier than that visit from Lupus's family. The reason why Kana didn't get his sooner is, again, due to the human blood. He simply couldn't walk around and move on his own for a much longer time.

"Hey, Kana!" Nozarmus tugs on his scaled arm, "C'mon, let's play more!"

Kana flashes his best smile, "You bet!"

…

Why does he have the distinct feeling he's forgetting something?

* * *

Traveling across the plains of Hoshido are none other than the Hoshidan Royal family. Today is a day that there is no duties to attend to out of respect. What could cause that? It's simple…

It's Father's day.

…

And it's a bittersweet day. On one hand there is the joy of celebrating fatherhood. On the other, there is the reminder that the Royals' father, King Sumeragi, had been murdered in a supposed 'Peace Meeting' with the, now thankfully, dead King Garon.

Relations between Hoshido and Nohr had exponentially increased since Queen Elise has taken the throne.

Still, the lack of conversation between the siblings and their respective retainers is almost deafening.

So much so, that Ryoma asked a very obvious question, "Corrin hasn't forgotten, has she? The Wolfskin don't have holidays."

"I made extra sure to remind her, Red..." Setsuna drawls out. "Besides, the real question is that, does Ka-da remember?" See, as long as Ka-da, the alpha, knows about it, then it'll all be fine.

"I got them a calendar, too, brother." Hinoka adds.

"Assuming she knows how to use it!" Azama quips.

"A-and a set of in-instructions…" Sakura quickly states.

"As long as she kept up with her reading material, she'll be fine." Kagero supplies, before looking to the other side of Ryoma…

Well, not all the retainers are here. Saizo himself is a father, and right now, tending to Asugi is more important… especially with Orochi as the mother.

"It is strange, isn't it?" Ryoma places a hand on Kagero's shoulder, startling her. "Parenthood, that is. Tell me, did you ever see Saizo as being a father?"

Partially ashamed she was startled, Kagero looks away. "I… cannot say. The war has brought out such unique events."

"Heh, you can say that again." Takumi states. "Who would've thought the Wolfskin pack would cut off a chunk of an incoming attack?"

"They know the mountains, the Nohrians don't." Hinoka comments. "They would have the terrain advantage."

"...That's not what I was getting at, sister." Takumi sighs. "I meant the fact that they did so in the first place."

"B-B-Big sister h-has had a lot o-o-of influence on th-their actions…" Sakura flushes, her fingers twirling her dress, since she doesn't have a Festal on hand.

"That's incorrect, Saku." Setsuna says, "Lupus herself didn't cause the pack to change. Keaty, the alpha, saw the advantages of what Lupus's actions and behaviors caused, so he had his pack adapt while she was away." A short pause as the rare words of wisdom start spilling out from the normally absent minded archer… who is still the only one who truly understands the pack that Corrin is a part of. "If it weren't for Lupus's human aspects while she was growing up with the pack, then Keaty nor the previous alpha would have ever accepted our help. She was the only one who could defuse that delicate situation near the start of the war."

"Gods…" Hana breathes, "I should've seen that coming, but I ignored the signs and caused all of that panic in the first place." Subaki, like Saizo, is also not here. Though, who would've guessed that he would be married to Reina?

"H-Hana…" Sakura gently states.

"It wasn't the best course of action in terms of the relationship with the pack, but…" Hinoka starts, "There wouldn't have been a relationship if you hadn't arrived. For all the problems it caused, at least they survived because of your, uh…"

"Stubbornness?" Takumi asks.

"One-track mind?" Came Oboro.

"Single-minded determination?" Ryoma.

"Dedication towards her liege?" Kagero.

"Lack of self preservation in attempting the most dangerous act of stupidity?" Azama.

"Hey! Alright! I get it!" Hana snaps back, causing Sakura to giggle. "I don't always think things through, but at least I acknowledge I have flaws… unlike a certain  **other**  retainer…"

"Or a retainer who tries so hard to emulate their liege…" Hinoka to Oboro, "Oh, sorry, I meant retainer **s**."

"Hmph." Oboro huffs, "At least I do it correctly…" Another open spot… Hinata is absent, having to take care of Hisama, who has the fiery-headed Rinkah as his mother.

In fact, Hinoka is the only one who has both of her retainers with her. She can understand why Setsuna hasn't married, as she is still very much in love with Corrin… even if they can't truly be together. Though sometimes…

Sometimes she wished that Azama did get married. He's a good healer and all that, but gods… his wit.

"I-I-Is that the… f-forest?" Sakura asks. "It is!"

"My gift?" Ryoma calls out.

"Check." Kagero swiftly answers.

"C-cushions?" Sakura.

"Covering the top of the Convoy, right under the lid."

"'Treasures'?" Setsuna.

"Got them."

"My custom-made dress?" Oboro.

"Yes."

"Hinata's… 'present'?" Takumi sighs.

"It's in there."

"The meaning of life?" Azama.

Without missing a beat, Kagero answers with, "It's in a locked chest all of its own."

"Truly? Where's the key?"

"It can be found after figuring out the meaning of life for yourself." She smiles.

"So, in order to access the meaning of life… I must discern the meaning of life?"

"That is correct."

"Fascinating." The two share a smile...

And something tells Hinoka that is more than just a 'I get your humor' type of smile, "Gods…" She sighs. Forget Saizo and Orochi being a strange pair. If Azama and Kagero end up together, the world will surely implode. Hinoka would rather see Corrin blundering her way through human ettique again.

* * *

Lupus yawns, then stretches. "Ooooh, that felt  **really**  good… thanks, Ka-da!" After having her body rubbed in every spot… er, or rather, mostly every spot, she had fell asleep… with her legs spread wide open, whilst on her back. Oh yeah, she's nude still. Not in heat, though. "I'll brush your fox later…" A short silence.

"You mean his fur?" Silky asks.

"Nope. His fox." Lupus smiles.

"I don't get it."

"I'm not wasting the energy if it isn't for mating." Ka-da calls out from the front of the cave.

"You won't be! I'd be doing the work." Lupus goads.

"...Huh?" Remains a confused Silky. "Lu-pu, would you mind explaining?"

Smirking, Lupus calls out, "Kaaa-daaa~! C'mere."

"No."

"Aw, but…"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not? It'll feel good."

"It feels good? Enough to wag his tail and thump his legs?" Silky asks, "C'mon Ka-da, I wanna see! Let Lu-pu brush your fox!"

"It feels strange, not normal." Ka-da huffs. "It's not something Kitsune do."

"...Kitsune also don't live with Wolfskin, but here we are." Silky presses.

"Give it another try, Ka-da… I'll do better this time. I even read a book on it! And I promise I could  **actually**  read it!" Lupus pleads.

"Pleeeassee?" Silky pouts, "Can I see?  **Oh**! Is there such a thing as 'brushing a wolf'?"

"Yep." Lupus quickly nods. "It's the same thing as brushing a fox. C'mon, Ka-da!"

"Ka-da, please…" Vella gripes. "Just let sister brush your fox."

Ka-da glares at Silky, who shrinks back with a sheepish smile, then he stares at Lupus, who has a fair amount of lust dancing behind her red eyes. "Fine." He gives in, "But if it doesn't 'feel good' this time, then that's it. Ka-da rises, walks over to Lupus, lies down in his Nine-tails form… and spreads his legs.

"...Lu-pu?" Silky asks, scooting closer to sit beside Lupus.

"Alright, so first you're gonna wanna get his fox… or wolf out." Lupus starts by touching Ka-da's 'sheathe'... "When it does, you're going to start…"

* * *

All of the 'hybrid' offspring, after about two hours of continuous playtime, have finally worn out their energy and are napping in a giant clump of scales and fur. Some are on their backs, some on their front, a few on their sides. Some have a hand or arm over another, some have feet or legs on their bodies. Some have a head resting on another's body, while some are, uh, 'improvising' cushions in the form of rear ends or breasts.

However, all that matters is that they spent their energy, which assures them a peaceful sleep tonight, and it's the very reason why not a single one of them heard or smelled the approaching group of humans…

* * *

Setsuna is taking the lead as the group walks through the forest. They're roughly a minute away, but… "It's kinda quiet." Hana comments, "You sure this is the right spot?"

"I must agree there…" Kagero nods, "At the very least, we should be hearing their children playing."

"M-Maybe they're… sleeping?" Sakura offers.

"Good point, little sister." Hinoka smiles.

"I'm sure they are fine." Takumi shrugs the concern off. That is, until a high-pitch howl echoes… but it's not a 'real' howl… not that they would know the difference. "Aw, c'mon!? How are they in trouble?!"

"Let's move!" Ryoma all but charges, while most follow…

"Oh, dear..." Setsuna sighs. "Guys, that wasn't a pained," They have seemed to forgotten that there is only one person who is aware of all the little things… and that they just ran past her. "...Hold on. It isn't mating season yet."

* * *

Silky tilts her head as Lupus finished, uh, 'brushing his fox'. "See?" Lupus shamelessly smiles. "Well?" She looks at Ka-da. "A lot better the second time, huh?" She then turns her attention to the scattered 'seeds' on her and starts… cleaning up.

Ka-da groans. "Humans have the weirdest things…" Keaty scoffs.

"So, it's like mating… but with your hand?" Silky asks.

"Pretty much." Lupus nods, after gulping down the liquid. "Ka-da?"

"Ka-da, we know you enjoyed yourself, so just admit it." Vella sighs.

"..." Ka-da stubbornly remains silent.

"Aw, c'mon Ka-da." Silky pouts, "I saw your tail wagging and your…"

"Alright, fine! Yes, that was enjoyable!" Ka-da gripes, before walking back up to the front of the cave. "Don't think that will happen often…" A short pause.

"'Happen often'?" Lupus echoes, "So… it'll happen again?"

"Only when I say so, and only when it isn't mating season." He nods.

"Awesome! I also read some more 'styles', like there is this one where…" Her ears twitch and she sniffs the air.

"Humans?" Keaty growls.

"What's my family doing here?" Lupus tilts her head, before getting up to walk out. She pokes her head around the corner and sure enough… her blood family and most of their retainers are here.

"Big sister!" Saku squeaks, "Are you okay? We heard…"

"Yeah, we're fine. Why?" Lupus asks.

"We heard a howl…"

...Did Ka-da howl? Perhaps Lupus was too focused on brushing Ka-da's fox to notice. "Hey, Vella? Did Ka-da howl?"

"It was more of a… yelp." Vella calls out from inside the cave.

Silky giggles, "That was a really weird sounding yelp, too… Hey, Keaty…?"

"No."

"You can't just brush his wolf, Silky. Gotta be careful, apply different speeds and…" Lupus starts.

"Hold on, wait…" Red says, probably a bit overwhelmed with what's going on.

"What  **are**  you doing here?" Ka-da sighs. "I told you that you can't just walk in…" He's back in his human form, "Be glad that there are long amount of peace. Or else…"

"Corrin?" Hina interrupts, much to the ire of Ka-da.

"Yeeees?" Lupus tilts her head. "I wish you'd known you were coming…"

"You did."

"I did?"

A collective sigh from the majority of her family and retainers follow. "Corrin, remember when I came over last time?"

"Yes! You played so much with my offspring!"

"I also told you that we would be over for a certain day…"

"You did?" She asks, completely clueless.

"A-and we gave y-you a calendar, too…" Saku adds.

"What's a calendar?"

"Gods save my big sister…" Takumi sighs. "It's a… stack of papers that contain the information of the days of the month."

To which Lupus looks back into the cave, "Vella~? Do we have a calendar? Saku said she gave us one."

"They gave us a calendar?" She responds.

"Haven't seen it." Ka-da.

"What does a 'calendar' taste like?" Silky. "Is it sweet?"

"Tako said it's like a stack of papers, mate." Keaty sighs.

"Well, if you did, we don't have it now." Lupus finally replies to her family.

"...Do you at least still have your reading lessons?" Red asks.

"Yup!" Lupus smiles, relieving her family. "Vella~! Gimme my reading book."

"Of course, sister…" Vella happily obeys. Soon after, Vella hands Lupus her 'reading' book.

"See?" She proudly displays the book. "I've been reading a lot!" Hina, Red, Tako, Oboro, Hana all have their faces flushed an intense red and they looked away. Saku squeaks with an entire face of red, to where Hana catches her from falling. "Huh?"

"Lady Corrin?" Kagero asks, being one of the two remaining composed enough to make a proper response. "That isn't the material that contains the reading lessons."

"Whaddya mean? I can read from it." She opens the book without a hint of shame. "I've been learning new words."

"Besides, you didn't receive that book with the rest of the material."

"Well, duh…" Lupus states, "That's because Seta gave it to me." She keeps flipping the pages until she finds the one that contains on how to 'brush a fox'. "See? It even comes with pictures!"

"Oh, Lupus…" Seta sighs.

"What?" Lupus closes the book and turns the cover her way. "'The Multiple Ways to Pa...mper your Sign… Signif… Significant Other."

"You gave her a book detailing… sexual positions?!" Hina harshly whispers.

"She wanted to know if there was another way to mate with Ka-da without actually mating." Seta shamelessly responds. "She's half-human, half-dragon. She both goes into heat and feels horny."

"Setsuna!" Hina chides her.

"What's the matter, Hina? Did you wanna borrow it?" Lupus asks. "It's got pictures and words for females, too."

And now her face is as red as her hair, "No! I do not want that! Besides, we're getting off-topic. Sister, we're here because it's Father's day!"

"Father's day? What's that?" She places the book inside the cave. "Vella, do…"

"I don't, sister." Vella.

"Must be another human thing, mate." Ka-da.

"Does Father's day include alphas?" Silky.

"I'm not taking part in a human holiday, mate." Keaty.

"It's the day where we celebrate and honor all fathers." Hina sums up.

The goofy and sometimes forgetful Lupus suddenly frowned and looks to be quite down, "...Even the dead ones?" She looks away, "I'm… sorry. I forgot. So… I was suppose to honor my father, but…"

Red nods, stepping forward, "It's… alright, sister. We don't expect you to remember each and every holiday or event. You haven't had them for most of your life, after all. Still though… there is still most of the day left to do so. We've paid our respects back at Shirasagi, and I'm sure that no matter where you are, father would appreciate yours, as well."

Slowly, she nods, "Okay, so… what do I gotta do?"

Red pats her on the shoulder, "Come, this won't take too long." Saku, Hina, and Tako soon follow.

* * *

Among the pile of fur and scales that is the offsprings, a head pops up. Yelena's furry ears twitch as she takes in new scents. "...huh?"

"Humans?" Clemente groggily asks.

"Hey~! It's mama's family!" Nozarmus exclaims.

"What're they doing here?" Celestine.

Kana gasps, "I'm gonna go see 'em!" He rises first, followed by his siblings… except Si-el, who is out doing Kitsune things, he guesses.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Nozarmus brings up the rear.

To which Kana does, in fact, wait… as Nozarmus is the closest sibling to him. "Bond brothers, right?" Kana flashes his best smile.

"Bond brothers." Nozarmus smiles in kind.

* * *

"So…" Silky starts, while idling eating a peach. "Father's day, huh?"

"Yep." Keaty replies.

"So it is, apparently." Ka-da nods.

"Found it!" Vella exclaims, bringing a stack of papers with her. "Cal...endar." She slowly reads, partially because she hasn't exactly been following Lupus with her reading material, partly because there is, almost quite literally, a pile of dirt and debris covering it. "I don't see it." She states as she wipes dirt away. "Oh, wait…" She removes some of the paper away. "Yeah, here it is… and a note." She points out 'Father's Day', to which there is also a note. "I can't read this!"

"Ooo, lemme try!" Silky exclaims… before her ears flatten down, "I can't, either. This isn't what I learned from Ka-da."

The Kitsune alpha sighs, "Let me see it." The note gets passed to him… and he sighs again. "Vella? Selkie?" He asks, before flipping the paper around, "It's upside-down." Vella and Silky share a look, before sheepishly smiling. "Dear, Cor…"

"Deer? Where?!" Silky interrupts.

Oh, it's going to take a while to read through this…

* * *

"So… I just kneel and prey?" Lupus asks as Red sets up some sort of… thing.

"That is correct." He nods.

"If I had known that, I would have brought a rabbit." Silence covers Lupus's family. "Too small? How about a deer?"

"Gods, sister." Tako sighs, "Not prey with an 'e', pray with an 'a'."

"Oooooh…" Lupus nods, then looks at Red, just as confused as ever. "What is pray with an 'a'?"

"B-Big sister?" Saku steps forward, "Do you remember when I-I would kneel down…" For emphasis, Saku kneels down, "Clasp my h-hands together." She does just that, "Then I would close my eyes and say something to the Dawn Dragon."

"So… you weren't talking to yourself?" Lupus asks. "I don't get this. Father is dead, he can't hear us." A pang of hurt covers the area now. "What  **is**  the point of us having Father's Day if we don't have a Father to have it with?" Even tears start to sting her eyes.

However, instead of trying to explain all of the 'human' things to their Wolfskin-raised sister. Hina grabs one hand, Saku grabs another. Red clasps his around Hina's, Tako connects to Saku, and Red and Tako finish of the circle around the 'altar'. "Just, follow our lead, okay?" Red asks.

"I think it would be for the best if we just showed you, sister." Hina nods.

"I'm only doing this twice because you need to know  **why**  this is important." Tako looks away.

"Tr-trust us, b-big sister." Saku just barely whispers, she looks like she's ready to burst out in tears. "We… we know he… isn't here w-with us, but…" Yep, she just gave in to her sorrow.

"We believe that there is an afterlife." Red firmly finishes. "A place to go after you have died. We believe that whoever lives there can hear the prayers sent to them, and that during today, all of the fathers in the afterlife are listening  **very**  closely."

Lupus nods, though still confused. "I… honestly still don't understand all of this, but… I'll do it." A short pause. "Um."

"Just start off with a simple greeting." Hina advises.

"H-Hello, father…" Lupus gulps, her throat suddenly feeling so dry. Why is this so hard? "I…" Part of her wants to do what she always does when she is faced with tough human traditions.

Run.

"Shh, take a breath… and take your time." Tako states.

"Uh, I-I'm… Lu… no. C-Corrin." Her body is slightly shaking. "So, it's… Father's day, um."

"Corrin, my slightly younger big sister, unmatched in unarmed combat… and a master conversationalist." Tako drily quips. "Are you going to bring up the weather next?"

"Takumi!" Red chides.

Then Lupus starts laughing. "G-g-g-good point." The rest give her a curious look. "This is supposed to be a casual conversation isn't it? And… h-here I am, making this s-so difficult!" She calms down, "So, lemme try this again." She clears her throat, feeling so much more… open than earlier. "Hey, father. It's me, Corrin. The…" despite it, she still chokes on her breath, "daughter that was taken from you. I… I don't remember what happened that day, but…" She steels herself, this could be taken in an extremely offensive way if she doesn't word it right. "It's alright. I don't blame you for what happened. I'm not gonna lie, it really hurts to think about what I was told that happened that day, but…" Another breath, "I wasn't taken all the way to Nohr. A pack of Wolfskin stole me away from the previous King of Nohr. They raised me well. I mean sure, I might not know the difference between all of the forks, all of the different words, and yeah, I'm not make a good 'Princess'. But, I'm fine with that. I can still love my family, I can still love others. I'm… happy where I am, even if I'm not what you might have expected me to turn out. I'm… not even really 'married', I've accepted my dragon side and have became a 'mate' to a really nice Kitsune named Ka-da. We got six little offspring, three were born as dragonlings, two kits, and one baby. It's been hard, trying to adjust to so many different things. But, if I think if you met all of them, then you'd love them all the same. I'm different, but I'm fine with that. And… I hope you are to." Lupus feels tears streaming down… and somehow, she feels 'lighter'. "I know you aren't with us right now, but… I love you, father. Thank you for bringing me into this world. I've managed to do a lot of work, I've helped bring Kitsunes, Wolfskin and humans together. Even… even Nohr and Hoshido are starting to get along." She heaves one more deep breath, then slightly pulls back.

A smile graces her face.

* * *

"Aunty Saku!" Kana shouts as he and Nozarmus are the first two to completely break the serious and tense atmosphere that has formed during Lupus's speech.

"Momma!" Comes in Celestine.

"Aunty Pepper!" Onyx follows up.

"H-hey!" Saku is tackled to the ground, with Kana and Nozarmus double-teaming her for hugs. "W-w-woah, h-hold on…!" She starts giggling as their noses begin tickling her. "I… stop! I'm t-t-ticklish there!"

"Heya." Hina greets Onyx.

"...You still smell spicy, Aunty Pepper." The tri-colored scaled offspring states. "Sniff me, I'm still spicy, too!" Hina, understandably, chuckles nervously and scoots back a bit.

"Momma?" Celestine shifts into her blue-fur Kitsune form and hops onto Lupus's lap. "Mmm… momma's warmth." Lupus smiles as she pets one of her daughters.

"So, this is your family?" Clemente comments as she walks up and places her furry hands in her pockets. "I… see."

"And this is normal?" Jindriska follows up, mimicking Clemente.

"...Can we start playing again?" Yelena, more or less, rudely asks. "But, uh… not with  **them**?"

"Playtime is always fun after a nap!" Langul quickly nods.

"Humans won't be able to keep up." Angelita states, "So, c'mon!"

Nozarmus, Onyx, Celestine, and Kana all share looks. "No." They reply in perfect unison.

"I wanna spend some time with my family." Nozarmus proudly declares.

"Uh-huh, I agree." Celestine mewls from her spot. "Petting is good… family does it best."

"There's always time for just relaxing, too. A mix between play and nap." Onyx yawns.

"Family time can be best time!" Kana smiles. "C'mon, we'll introduce you!" He wraps an arm around Saku, causing her to squeak. "She is Aunty Saku."

"I-I-It's good t-t-t-to meet y-you all…" She gives a half bow.

Nozarmus, in turn, reaches over and snags Tako, " **Hey**!" He immediately protests.

"He's Uncly Tako…"

"I wish you would drop that ridiculous nickname." Tako gripes.

"Aunty Pepper." Onyx rubs up against Hina. Spicy scent mixing with spicy scent.

Hina softly laughs and shakes her head, then stands, "I suppose I would prefer 'Hina'. Only Onyx here calls me 'Pepper'." She offers a smile as she more than doubles the other offspring's sizes… then Onyx reaches and makes grabby hands. "Like I'd forget… c'mon up here." She bends down and scoops Onyx up, and now the scaled offspring is curled around her shoulders and neck.

"Uncly Red!" Celestine lazily gestures towards Red.

And unlike the rest, he stands, immediately asserting a power of dominance… something that rolls over very well with Yelena, as she stiffens and gives him a respectable look. "My name is Ryoma, High Prince to Hoshido, daughter of Queen Mikoto and the late King Sumeragi for whom we are here to respect." He announces, as if he's addressing a crowd… rather than friends of a family.

"Half of them at least sort of get it." Yelena comments.

"Pretty much." Clemente and Jindriska reply in unison, the final two remain silent.

"...Hey, where's the rest?" Lupus suddenly ask, "We're missing three."

* * *

"Mine is bigger than yours." Si-el boasts as he just barely keeps a bear carcass from dragging on the floor, since his Kitsune form is both smaller and weaker than a same-age Wolfskin.

"I got more meat, better thickness, and a lot more to go around." Sven  **growls**  as he hauls a  **different**  bear with him.

"...Tch." Xair rounds across one of the trees, hefting a full grown black bear over his shoulder. "Goes to show how much your human blood is holding you back." He scoffs.

Si-el looks at his Kitsune brother, while Sven looks at his draconic brother. "And yet your musk is not nearly as strong as your physical prowess." Sven taunts.

"You trying to cover up for something, Xair?" Si-el adds.

"Maybe you inherited more of Silky's 'women' traits."

"Come to think of it, didn't you suckle Silky's nipples longer than the rest of the litter?"

"Momma's lil boy!"

"Maybe if momma was here, you wouldn't…"

" **Quiet**!" Xair snaps, dropping his bear and rounding on the two brothers.

"Ohh… he wants to establish dominance." Si-el crouches, letting go of his bear.

"We're gonna send you back a few years so you can get more of momma's milk." Sven crouches in kind, also dropping his bear.

* * *

Silky raises her head, her ears twitching as she pulls a peach towards her and bites into its sweetness. "Mmm…" she hums, "I dunno how phto put thish, buuut…" she takes another bite out of the peach. "I gotsh these shtrange feeling shomeone is inshulting me."

"That's ridiculous, mate." Keaty scoffs.

"Call it a…" a third bite, "Mother'sh instinctsh."

"Heh, seems sister is rubbing off on you more than you think, Silky." Vella huffs.

* * *

With both a great amount of reluctance, alongside a hefty amount of persuasion that involved bribing, Silky's and Keaty's pack of offspring are playing alongside Lupus's and Ka-da's offspring, Lupus herself, and her human family. Even Saku, the normally shy and reserved Princess is running with the others, laughing as brightly as she normally would.

It is a picturesque scene of perfect family fun-time.

Which is why this is the perfect time that the scent of blood entered the air as the three missing offspring dragging a total of three bears across the ground. Xair, Sven, and Si-el are all scratched up and bleeding. "Saku!" Lupus calls out as she dashes towards the offspring. "What were you thinking?!" She immediately chides them, "Ka-da  **ordered**  no hunting bears!"

"...you didn't get food for the humans." Xair bluntly states.

"Didn't remember Father's Day, but we did." Sven adds.

"Needed a lot of meat." Si-el continues.

"You… you." Lupus breathes a very audible sigh as Saku comes up with a Festal in hand, "Almost got yourselves killed!"

Xair is the only one who looks away, while Sven and Si-el look rather proud of themselves. "Oh, we didn't get hit once by the bears." Si-el smirks.

"Xair was acting all big and tough, so we knocked him down a few levels." Sven nods.

"..." Xair remains silent, hands in his pockets as he walks away, leaving his bear behind.

"O-Okay…" Saku nods. "Um, is…" She taps on a Festal that she doesn't have. "O-Oh… nevermind." She shies away once she realizes she is without her healing implements.

"You teamed up on Xair?" Lupus finally asks.

"Yup!" The two reply at once.

"Xair?" Keaty's look-alike simply look her way. "And what did you do?"

"...All I did was bring in a bigger bear. And, well… made a…"

"He said…" Sven starts, only for Lupus to round her gaze at him, effectively silencing him.

"I asked Xair." The 'silly, goofy, and motherly' Lupus has left, and in its place came a more… 'alpha-ish' Lupus.

"I… said that they couldn't get a bigger bear because of…" He clenches his fists inside of his pockets, "Their h-human blood."

"Si-el? Sven?" Lupus turns her eyes upon them once more, however, this time allowing them to talk. "And how did you both react?"

"Told him his musk smelled weak."

"Said he drank momma's milk more than the rest."

Lupus pauses for one, then two moments. "Si-el, Sven. Go into your dens. Xair? C'mere."

"Momma!" Her offspring gripe, while Xair hesitantly approaches the half-dragon.

"I understand that Xair didn't make a 'nice' comment, but that's no reason to start insulting each other… much less fight!" Lupus points towards the dens, "Go on. You can come back out for dinner." She then redirects her attention to Xair, "You alright?"

"...I'm not your pup, so… why?" He slowly asks.

"Keaty's my brother, as much as he won't admit it. Silky's an awesome playmate. They are both very close and dear to me, so… that extends to their offspring, too. Just like how my family treats  **my**  offspring."

"I still don't get it."

Lupus sighs, it seems the lack of human blood in Keaty's and Silky's pups and kits is truly having a huge effect on 'human' topics. "Just, c'mere." She spreads her arms, "'Actions strike better than words'..." She abruptly looks at Saku, "Uh, right?"

"'Actions  **speak**   **louder**  than words…" Saku patiently supplied.

"But… hugs don't talk. Neither does punching someone."

"...it's not meant to be taken literally, big sister." Now, Saku is the one sighing. "And it seems  **you**  still have a lot to learn." Lupus gives her a curious look…

"Hold on, Kana needs me~!" With the dreaded thought of learning more 'habits', Lupus makes an abrupt leave.

* * *

"Red." The Wolfskin alpha states.

"Keaty." The High Prince replies.

"Red." The Kitsune alpha says.

"Ka-da." The High Prince greets.

"Silky~!" The vixen calls out her own name.

"...Vella." The bitch reluctantly finishes off with a sigh and closed eyes.

* * *

"Aunty Pepper!" Onyx, in her human form, leaps onto Hina, pulling her into a hug. "I wanna grow some spicy peppers, but momma won't let me…"

Hina raises an eyebrow, "Won't let you? Niece, I don't think she knows how to."

Onyx huffs, "It can't be that hard, right? Get a pepper, stuff it in the ground and water it."

"You need the seeds inside of the pepper, Onyx."

"Get the seeds inside of the pepper, stuff…"

"You need to make sure that the seeds are good and will actually germinate." Here's the thing, Hina was never really much on actual gardening, but after Onyx insisted that 'Aunty Pepper' knows  **everything**  gardening-related, Hina has been foregoing her training to read about how plants work.

"Ger...mi...mate?" And for whatever reason, Hina just has an attachment to Onyx.

Hina shakes her head, "Germi **n** ate. As in start growing."

"Okay… get the seeds inside of the pepper, make sure they can germimate, stuff them in the ground…."

Hina internally sighs at the repeated incorrect pronunciation. "You gotta dig a hole for them, niece."

"Ugh! Dig a hole in the ground to stuff the 'good' pepper seeds and water them."

"Did you make sure to find out if the soil has enough nutrients?" Hina smirks.

"And how can I tell if it does?"

Hina chuckles, "Alright, lemme take it from the beginning, okay? We'll go over it step-by-step." Even the gods could never foresee Hina being the type to take a child out for gardening, but if she were to stop and think about it, the things Hina has done is almost nothing compared to some of the truly bizarre moments that Corrin showed off.

* * *

"...Tako?" Lupus asks after she tracks down her brotherly archer at one edge of the dens… away from everyone else.

Tako sighs, "Please, stop calling…"

"What was father like?"

A short pause, "Ryoma would know more than me, why don't…"

"Cause I wanna hear it from you." She cuts him off again. "What do you remember?"

He gives her a more direct look, seeing the curiosity in her eyes. "Are you sure? Big brother and big sister will know more than me." Lupus tilts her head, but otherwise is unmoving. "Alright, alright. If you'd rather me tell you, then I will." She is now smiling. "Now then, father…"

* * *

"I still don't get something…" Nozarmus is sitting beside his closest sibling, Kana. Well, to be more accurate, Nozarmus is sitting with his legs outstretched, and Kana is in between his legs as far as he can go, leaning backwards. If the two were only human, then they wouldn't be in this position… as for why?

It looks far too intimate, especially when Nozarmus starts idly picking through Kana's hair.

"Yeah?" Kana asks, followed by a hum when his closest brother scratches his head. "Mmm…"

"How did Sven and Si-el remember Father's Day so well? How did we forget?"

"I dunno, maybe they're more 'human' than they care to admit?" He shrugs.

"And I think you need to ask Aunty Saku for more of that particular shampoo thing, again."

"I've been out for a few days."

"...I can tell."  **Only**  Kana is the one who gets fleas. The most-human of the offspring is the only one who gets things into his hair like this.

"Want me to check your hair?" He offers.

"Sure." Nozarmus scoots back, turns around and remains still as his back end makes contact with the dip between Kana's separated legs. "Hey, Kanny?" He suddenly asks.

"Yeeeees?"

"I'm glad we're so close. I wouldn't want anyone else to spend time with me like this."

"Reaaaally?" Kana tilts his head, "Don't you wanna mate?" See, if literally any of the adults heard that, they might come to the conclusion that Kana just asked if Nozarmus wanted to 'mate' with him. But no, what Kana meant was if Nozarmus wanted  **a**  mate.

They still need more language courses.

"Sorta kinda, but not really?" He admits. "I'd be fine just spending time with you." A short pause, "Besides, there's four others that have dragon and human blood, so…"

"Hey, Nozzy?" Kana smiles. "I'd be fine just spending time with you, too. But I also want to be with some…" He then gasps, "I got it! We'll just live together! That way, we can still have a wife or mate or whatever, but we can still be close to each other!"

"Yeah! We can also all share a bed! And nap together and eat together, maybe even mate at the same time!"

"Bond brothers, forever!" The two exclaim in perfect unison.

* * *

"Um… b-b-big si-sister?" Saku hesitantly asks as she sees Lupus and Tako just… relaxing.

"Yes, Saku?" She is sitting next to Tako.

"I… wanted to a-ask about, uh… Kana and Nozarmus, are…"

Lupus's eyes lit up with recognition, "Yes, they're very close to each other. I get that you probably think that they seem int… inti… intimate?" She nods, "That's just how they are. They spent a lot of time together when they were young, and they still do."

"..." Saku's face is burning a bright red. "Even if they're going to a den alone?"

"Saku, if there was anything like mating going on, I'd smell it." She assures her.

"O-o-okay…"

* * *

The sun is starting to set, and now it's finally dinner time. Three bears and a large helping of fruits are on display. Both packs and Lupus's family are spread out around the grounds, and aside from the pairs who are mates, the ones physically closest to each other are Vella with Lupus… and Kana with Nozarmus. The former at least has some distance between her sister…

Kana and Nozarmus are brushing sides.

Lupus looks down at her meal, then turns her attention to her family, "I'm happy you all came today. Even if I lost the calendar and wasn't ready for today." She smiles, "What's the next… uh, 'holiday'?"

"The next really big one is called Halloween." Hina states.

"And what's that about?"

"We'll tell you about it next visit." Red proclaims, "And we'll make sure to visit relatively soon before it happens."

"Yes, because our dear sister can't remember most things." Tako sighs.

Lupus blinks her eyes and tilts her head. "About four or five visits ago, I came with Kana and Nozarmus…" Because gods know nobody can separate those two, "You were practicing with your bow. We entered the training grounds."

"Four or five?" Red echoes. "Sister, that's been over seven years ago."

"But you can't remember…" Hina starts.

"I remember so well because I never seen Tako miss a target so badly."

"...Oh gods. No, I remember this now." Tako gets up, "I can't bear to hear this again." He walks away, just like that."

"Wh-what happened?"

"So, we entered the training grounds and talked for a bit, but he was still practicing. However, Kana and Nozarmus were playing around. Nozarmus tackled Kana off to the side of the archery targets. Nozarmus was lended a hand for Kana, but Kana pulled him down and the two rolled around in the dirt, close enough to rub against each other. Once Tako noticed, he let out a really weird sound and the next arrow hits a tree that was like, a dozen foots to the right."

"Wh-what?!" Hina chokes on some bear meat.

"Yeah!" Kana exclaims, "I remember that now! We had our legs crossed and everything!"

"Why did you even think of doing that? You do realize what that looks like to us, right?"

Kana and Nozarmus share a look, "Well yeah." The latter nods, "We learned about it from a book mama has. It shows how to get really close to another person. So, that's what Kana and I have been doing."

"Bond brothers!" Kana exclaims.

"Gods… and which book is that?"

"I dunno, can't read." Nozarmus shrugs.

"I recognized some of the words, but we mostly looked at the pictures." He smiles at the other, "And we're gonna try more stuff some other time!"

"Uh-huh, like some of the stuff near the end of it."

"Sister?" Red asks, "They clearly don't understand what they're doing and…"

"It's alright." Lupus gently interrupts. "Two males can't mate, anyway." Afterwards a heavy silence follows…

And Saku passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah. I'm not exactly confident in how this came out, but I also really wanted to get something posted on a holiday, that's related to the holiday. I keep telling myself the next one, but I actually did it, this time.
> 
> What else can I say?
> 
> …
> 
> Besides Kana and Nozarmus, that is. Two brothers that, in the eyes of humans, are acting like boyfriends… maybe even love interests. Oh, those were really awkward to type up. The 'perfect' topic in a Father's Day fic...


End file.
